It Started With Some Groceries
by Goddess of the Neon Rose
Summary: She was a mistaken subject for drug dealing. He was simply a guy to help her carry in some groceries. What started out as a complex friendship may turn out to be so much more. (Full summary inside)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is my FIRST Star Wars fic, so please bear with me. I don't know that much about it yet. So, yeah. If you're going to review, I'm going to have to request that you say only good things. No constructive criticism or anything that has to do with criticism. (I loose confidence easily.) Just encouragement to keep on writing and good things please. I need to find a little buddy here who can help me write this fic, so if you're interested, my AIM is: standbyyourman12. My YIM is: feltonobsessionx and my MSN is: That is also my e-mail if you didn't figure that one out. ? So…yeah. On with the show!**

**Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent on a mission to check for illegal drug usage/dealing at a local night club. Apparently Ms. Sanura Palette is the druggie. However, the Jedi Council made a terrible mistake. They accused the wrong girl. Obi-Wan and Anakin make it up to her by doing her a personal favor and discover the real Sanura; a single mother who works several jobs to support them. Obi-Wan immediately feels guilty and befriends Ms. Sanura. Friendship may turn into something more. A mistake? A secret? A burden? A gift? Or the best thing that ever happened to Obi-Wan? (Takes place in the beginning of Episode III, when Anakin is still a "good" boy. –pats Anakin and hands him a cookie-)**

"Anakin."

"Yes master?"

"Get in."

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan Kenobi slid into the driver's seat of the little ship of his. Anakin Skywalker slid in the passenger seat obediently. They both buckled up. After all, click it or ticket. With a few flicking of switches, the sneaky, little ship was up and flying quite swiftly towards the new "hip" night club called Verdi Jade.

"Anakin."

"Yes master?"

"You do understand what the mission is, don't you?"

"Yes master."

"Go in, find the girl, get the drugs, and bring the girl with us back to the Council so that they can decide what to do with her." Obi-Wan spoke swiftly, calmly and…wisely. He was a very wise fellow.

Anakin only nodded in reply. He seemed actually remotely excited to do this mission. Perhaps it was because there was a night club involved? Night club meant lots of really hot dancing girls? OF COURSE, he totally wouldn't mess with them at ALL. (After all he was a secretly-married Jedi!) He would try not to become distracted.

Obi-Wan's hands gripped the steering wheel and took a sharp turn to the left and then downwards. It was much further down than most of the places he and his padawan went. He continued going in this direction for about five minutes and then he saw a very dark green, glowing sign that read in very large, exotic and loopy letters VERDI JADE. This was the place? It was a lot nicer than he thought it would be. He parked the ship carefully. "Anakin, it is always important to park your ship very carefully. If you do a sloppy job, some crazy drunk old man could easily run into it because he doesn't like the way it is parked." Obi-Wan's face was immediately distorted in a look of confusion. That was an extremely random outburst of nonsense. He shook his head.

Anakin looked at him oddly. He hesitated to reply. "Yes master…" He spoke again. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little off. Does this mission bother you?"

Obi-Wan responded much to quickly. "No, no not at all." He glanced at Anakin. Oh poo. He knew. Obi-Wan got extremely nervous when going into clubs. He didn't like the idea of being wedged in between some crazy girls or guys dancing like complete idiots. Actually, it made him downright uncomfortable. He lifted his hood over his head. Anakin did the same. They walked in, side by side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Yoda sat in his chair, as did the rest of the members of the council. "Not sure am I, of Master Kenobi going to a club with his padawan. How he is with large groups of strangers, we all know." He sighed and shook his green head.

"I'm sure he'll be able to do this with Anakin at his side." Master Windu attempted to lighten the mood. It didn't exactly work on Master Yoda, but…Master Windu pretended it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two dark, cloaked figures entered Verdi Jade. They were immediately greeted by a rush of loud music, a throbbing beat that shook the floor and a sudden gust of the scent of sweat, perfume, cologne and liquor. Underneath the hood, Obi-Wan was attempting to find a pocket of clean air. Anywhere! In his hood, out of his hood, downwards, upwards, to the east, to the west. There was none. Anakin seemed unaffected by this awful stench. He seemed to quite enjoy it, actually. He looked all Jedi Buisnessish. Obi-Wan immediately felt very proud. He had done an excellent job with Anakin. He had a good understanding of the Force, and he used it well. The Force was strong about Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin."

Anakin stood there.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said this louder.

Anakin turned from him.

Obi-Wan fumed. "ANAKIN!" He shouted quite loudly.

Anakin turned around. "Yes, master?"

Obi-Wan calmed down. "Go to the…the…bartender. Ask him if he knows…" He withdrew a slip of paper from the pocket of his cloak and read it aloud, "Sanura Palette."

Anakin nodded and stealthily merged with the large mass of humans and creatures alike. Soon enough, Obi-Wan saw Anakin's dark figure emerge from the crowd and speak to the bartender. The bartender…laughed. He laughed! Anakin was nodding, turning around and looking. He nodded again. He glanced up and waved Obi-Wan over. Obi-Wan immediately tensed up. How the hell was he going to get through this…this…MOB without getting injured! He inhaled a deep breath, and dove into the crowd.

Holding his breath, Obi-Wan scampered around swaying, rotating and oddly positioned bodies and soon enough, he popped out of the crowd and was next to Anakin. That wasn't…terrible. Anakin spoke into Obi-Wan's ear: "He says how could we not know who Sanura is. She's the one right in the middle. The main one. The blonde one right….there!" He stood up on his tip-toes and pointed to a vertically challenged, blonde, pale young woman attired in a surprisingly very clean outfit. It looked like it came out of a non-druggie's closet. Anakin's gaze met Obi-Wan's. "How are you planning to get her out of there?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Then he spoke slowly. "Get her out of there, Anakin, any way you can." Anakin nodded in response. He went in.

Obi-Wan watched as best he could. He saw Anakin speaking to the not-so-very-tall girl in a calm tone, but when she shook her head and laughed, he saw him speak firmly. She seemed worried. Still sort of swaying, he took her by the wrist firmly but gently and lead her out. She looked very confused, very worried and very…frightened. She yelled above the crowd at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What do you want?"

Anakin gestured towards his master. Obi-Wan spoke in the calmest, most bold voice he could. He asserted his authority. "We are from the Jedi Council and request to see your mode of transportation, Miss Palette. We are lead to believe you are dealing and using illegal drugs. We must search you and your ship at this time."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a double-take glance. He whispered to Obi-Wan, "SEARCH her? We have to thoroughly search her?" Obi-Wan nodded.

Sanura looked very alarmed. "I can assure you, I am not a drug dealer."

Obi-Wan gave her the death stare.

Sanura gave in. "Uh…right this way sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In no time, Obi-Wan and Anakin had searched her little ship and her. There was only one thing he hadn't searched: HER PURSE. HER HAND BAG. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. "Miss Palette, I'm going to have to search your hand bag." He spoke calmly, confidently and reassuringly. Just the Obi-Wan charm I suppose.

The color drained from her face. "No. No no no no no. You can't! That is an invasion of privacy!" She was given the death stare. She gave in. Again.

He took the black, silky purse. He slowly opened it. Seemed like a regular purse? He wouldn't really know what a purse looked like on the inside. He didn't carry one very often. Anakin just sort of stood there, leaning against the ship, mentally laughing at Obi-Wan for having to go through the poor lady's purse.

It was filled with make-up of all kinds. Eyeliner, eye shadow, lip stick, lip gloss, mascara, foundation, blush, powder. The whole shebang. He didn't want to know how much it all cost. Probablly a fortune. Then he noticed a little zipper on the inside to the side. He unzipped that and…

**IMMEDIATELY SHUT IT.**

"Well, sorry Miss Palette, no drugs here. Well, you have a nice night. Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll be sure to tell the council you are innocent." Obi-Wan spoke in a rushed fashion, very awkward. He was not the smoothest with the pretty ladies. He had seen way too much of her private belongings and was not planning on ever doing a purse-search again. Anakin would be doing that. Speaking of Anakin, he was turning red just trying to contain hysterical laughter.

Sanura yanked her purse back and put her hands on her fairly curvy-ish hips. "You seriously think I'm going to let you off the hook without a personal favor in return? Boy, you must be some kind of crazy. I have a lot of grocery shopping to do. I need help bringing the bags in. You, and you are going to help me at the grocery store and bring in the bags. Understand?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin simply nodded, totally in a daze. This was by far the oddest favor ever asked of them. Anakin removed his hood, scratched his long, dark hair and shrugged. "I'll take our ship. You go with her." He whispered. "She could be dangerous."

Obi-Wan was still in shock and was nodding helplessly. As soon as Anakin was hovering above ground, did he realize he had to drive with an ex-suspect of drug dealing. He slapped his forehead and threw himself into the passenger seat of the lady's car. He was almost…pouting! OBI-WAN KENOBI WAS POUTING!

Sanura sighed. "Look, I'm sorry mister. I just have a little bit of trouble at home and I can barely get the groceries in. Plus, I have to get a lot of groceries." She shrugged. She seemed genuinely sorry.

Obi-Wan gave in. She seemed nice enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? Remember, only nice things. No constructive criticism. No bad things no nothing like that. I won't be able to write more that way! Next chapter will be of grocery shopping and dropping off. Don't be a stranger! IM me! E-Mail me! Something! I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer, Writing Sideways! I appreciate it. Thank you for the encouragement.  My muse is partially drained…so yeah. I'll try! I'm sorry if this chapter is not as long as the previous one. Remember, my AIM is: standbyyourman12. My YIM is: feltonobsessionx. My MSN is: and that is also my e-mail! Don't be a stranger! I'd love to hear from you.

Disclaimer: (Haha, didn't put one on the first chapter. So…this one goes for all of the chapter, mmkay? I don't wanna have to put it on every single one.) All characters, places and items from Star Wars belong to Mr. Lucas. Sanura belongs to me though! No stealing her without my permission!

Anakin sat in the driver's seat of Obi-Wan's little ship. He loved driving this thing. As soon as the ship he was to be following took off like a bullet (just because, you know, it's a ship) he took off after it. This was so much fun! Anakin loved the diving, sharp turns and creative maneuvers to get in between buildings. Obi-Wan, however, was a completely different story.

Obi-Wan was nearly having a spaz attack. He was drumming his fingers on the side of the door, grasping the arm rest whenever Sanura took a sharp turn and scrunched his eyes closed. NO ONE would drive like that unless it was him!

Sanura was totally unaffected by this drive. She had been making it for years. "Hey, um…" She tried to remember a name that she never was given.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Call me Master Kenobi though."

"Okay…Master Kenobi…sorry about this drive. I know it's hectic, but it has to be done. See? The store is right…there" She pointed to a little….wait…BIG grocery store. It was one of those bulk warehouses, y'know? So with a swift little dive and a sharp turn to the left, they were there. Parked and everything. Sanura unbuckled and stepped with an unusual grace out of the car. Obi-Wan sat there, totally relieved that it was over. He sighed, but jumped and nearly shouted out of surprise when a loud tap on the window was heard. He muttered to himself and unbuckled and got out of the car. He soon saw Anakin stepping slyly out of the little ship. Obi-Wan quickly searched the car over, checking for any scratches or dents. None. Whew.

Sanura spoke quickly. "Okay. Here's the list." She pulled a not-very-long-but-still-sort-of-long list out of her pocket. "This shouldn't take too long. This stuff can be heavy, so please be careful." She nodded. "Let's go." Sanura was trying to be all official and Jedi-ish. It really wasn't working for her.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. He though, 'How could I have ever agreed to go GROCERY shopping with a crazy lady like this?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sanura was actually a pretty decent gal if you really paid attention to what she said. Obi-Wan just listened. He almost never spoke. Sanura and Anakin talked quite a lot. They got along surprisingly well. There was laughter in their conversations. They talked about life, Jedi things, love, work, and just about everything in between.

"So, you two are Jedis. That sounds pretty…interesting and…different."

Anakin replied before Obi-Wan could even start to give his speech about how it was "hard work, dedication and it took a lifetime to become a real accomplished Jedi Master." He said, "Yeah, that's just about it. You get to do all these really cool things." Anakin was sort of…mocking Sanura's way of talking. She spoke in a very relaxed, casual tongue. It wasn't like the kind of speech that the Jedi masters and their padawans used.

Sanura shot him a hard glance.

Anakin shut up and looked down.

"So, Master Kenobi. Having fun?" Sanura was being extremely sarcastic.

"Not in particular. But once again, I do apologize for the mistake. If there are any other ways I can make it up to you, please, let me know."

Sanura looked like she was in deep thought, considering how to get "revenge." She sighed. "Well…how can I contact you if I need help?"

"Go to the Jedi Temple. Ask anyone to see me. They will take you directly to me."

Sanura nodded. "That works…" She had an idea of where the Jedi Temple was. She just needed to find a sneaky little way to get there and not stuck in traffic.

The shopping cart was filled with necessary things. However, when she plopped a bag of diapers down into the cart, Obi-Wan was confused. She was a mother? Or maybe she was getting them for a friend who had kids. She didn't seem like a mother. More like a party kind of girl.

Quickly, the three made their way to the check-out line. Sanura paid and using all the strength her upper body could give, she pushed it up the hill. Anakin offered his help, but she shook her head no. She said she needed the exercise. The two Jedi Knights shrugged. In no time, the bags were in the trunk of her beat-up ship. None of them could tell what kind of ship it was. Sanura said she had named it the quote unquote "Kick Ass Cruiser."

Anakin laughed at the name. Sanura shot him a glare. Anakin shut up.

The drive home was very short, but filled with extremely sharp, abrupt turns that knocked the wind out of Obi-Wan.

Anakin was having a blast. Again.

Soon enough, they were at Sanura's apartment. She parked the Kick Ass Cruiser, hopped out, popped the trunk and got out as many bags as she could. Her muffled voice could be heard as she spoke to Obi-Wan. "Get some bags. You too Anakin." They had all the bags out. Sanura was relieved that she wouldn't have to make several trips. They walked up five flights of stairs and down a long, well-lit hallway and stopped at a large, wooden door. Sanura set some of the bags down, pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. It quickly swung up on its own.

She was greeted by shouts of "MOMMY! MOMMY'S HOME!" and being attacked by two little girls. One looked to be about three and the other four. A tall, lanky young girl was carrying a baby. She quickly scanned Obi-Wan and Anakin over, confused. "Umm…Ms. Palette, they were great. I'll go put her in her crib." She gestured towards the young baby in her arms.

"Oh, thank you so much Mion. How much do I owe you?" Sanura sounded very relieved, yet she also sounded like she was being suffocated. The three year old's grip was amazingly strong around her mother's neck.

"You paid me before, Ms. Palette."

"I did? Very well then. Thank you so much, Mion." She waved goodbye to the tall girl walking out of the apartment. "Alright you girls. You need to get to bed! What are you doing up so late!" Sanura shooed them off into their room. She turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

They were staring at her.

"What? Can a mother not go out and have a fun time every once and a while? Come on! I got a baby sitter."

They escaped from this little trance and said together, "Where would you like these?"

"Oh, the kitchen please. Right this way." Sanura picked up the bags she had set down and showed them into a large, very modern kitchen. "Just set them on the counter." The two Jedi Knights obeyed. "Thank you two so much. I really appreciate this."

"It was no problem, Ms. Palette." The Jedi Master had a hint of…a hint of…was it sadness in his voice? OBI-WAN HAD ENJOYED HIMSELF! HE HAD ENJOYED HELPING OUT SANURA PALETTE! What a shock! "Anakin, go start up the Starfighter." (The little ship of course!)

"Yes, Master." Anakin obeyed the order and sauntered out of the apartment.

"Look, Ms. Palette, I'm terribly so-"

"When can I see you again?" Sanura interrupted him.

"E-excuse me?" Obi-Wan stuttered.

"When can I see you again?" Sanura repeated herself.

"Um…Well…" Master Kenobi was at a loss of words.

"Look, my two girls don't have any friends. They're too young to go to school. I understand that the Jedi Temple has some Jedis-In-Training there that are a bit older than them? Could they please go and make some friends? And while they're visiting, I'll take you out to lunch. As a thank-you. Please?" She made the invitation very clear. She made it clear that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Well…I suppose…I'm sure the Jedi Council wouldn't object to the boys making friends outside of the Temple's walls…"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at…say….noon?"

"Okay…" Obi-Wan was not given a chance to think.

"See you then, Master Kenobi."

"Call me Obi-Wan." WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST DO? NO NO NO NO NO! Obi-Wan mentally beat himself up. No romantic situations with women. None. Nadda! But wait! This was a thank-you. There. See? A Thank you. Much better.

"Obi-Wan, then. See you then, Obi-Wan."She gave him a discreet smile.

The Jedi Master couldn't help but take in her lovely features. She was vertically challenged, yes. She was only about…say…five feet tall. Her hair was pale blonde, and fell in gentle curls about to her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and very clean. It seemed to glow it was so well taken care of. Her eyes were by far her best trait on her face. They were a pale, emerald green and were so glassy and showed her emotions so well. Her eyelashes were naturally very long and had a little curl on them at the end. Her eyebrows were beautifully sculpted with an unusual, large arch near the end of them. It made her look very…different. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure if he cared for those eyebrows. Yeah…he didn't like those very much. Not his problem though! She was very lean. It surprised him very much for a mother of three. She had nearly no hips at all. To be honest with you, she had just about zero amount of curves. Her legs were, obviously, short and quite skinny. Her feet…he couldn't tell what her feet looked like. They were covered in a pair of black boots. Her teeth were straight, white and made a dazzling smile. Her lips…so pale pink and gentle…He averted his eyes back to hers.

His looking-over was interrupted by a call. "MOMMY! I CAN'T SLEEP!"

Sanura laughed and jogged off. She tripped because of the boots, but regained composure and walked into the room. Obi-Wan followed. He didn't know if he was supposed to follow or leave or just stay there.

When he found the room she was in, she was singing a lullaby to the two little girls. Apparently the little baby was sound asleep. He liked her voice. It was very gentle, calming and warm. It was a very high pitched voice…oh what was it called? SOPRANO! THAT'S IT! Obi-Wan became very proud of himself for remembering what it was called. They were soon sound asleep.

She quietly walked out of the room and lead him to the door. "Thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow at noon with Naomi and Savannah. Oh yeah, the younger one is Naomi, the older one is Savannah. I promise they won't cause any trouble."

"I'm sure they won't."

"Night then."

"Good evening."

Obi-Wan slipped out and into the hallway, down the five flights of stairs and out into the parking lot where Anakin was waiting. "What took you so long, Master?"

"Oh, Miss Palette will be taking her two older daughters to the Temple tomorrow to meet some of the younglings and she will be taking me out to lunch for a thank-you."

"What? Kind of like a…date?"

"No! Of course not! It is just a simple thank-you. And plus, her children do not have friends quite yet. They're much too young to have schooling."

Anakin sighed. The two left back to the Jedi Temple. The Council agreed to allowing the children to come. They didn't know about the lunch thing, though, but decided to let it slide.

A/N: BAHAHAHAA. I hate this chapter…but yeah, right on. Remember, if you're going to review, please say only nice things.  Thanks for reading! Also, my AIM is: standbyyourman12, YIM is: feltonobsessionx and MSN is: which is also my e-mail!


	3. CHAPTER 3

A/N: Wow. NO REVIEWERS! GAAAAAH. Has ANYONE read this! Is it REALLY that bad? –sighs-

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not one smooth ladies' man. He was close to the antithesis of a ladies' man. He had not ever had any sexual encounters with a woman. Not even the smallest displays of affection had happened with Obi-Wan. That is how into his job he was. He took the whole "NO RELATIONSHIPS WITH DA LADIES" thing way to seriously. If there was an attractive gal around, he would immediately turn and start talking non-stop to Anakin. Anakin how ever would just sort of be like "Uh-huh…yeah…and then what happened?" and tilt his head at an angle just to see the lady's behind. Until recently. Obi-Wan noticed that recently Anakin was focusing on his work rather than the women. He seemed to only pay attention to Padme. Obi-Wan shrugged it off.

Right now, the Jedi Master was pacing his quarters, hands behind his back. Had he made a mistake? Were these two little girls going to be behaved? Would the younglings be nice to them? Would they all get along? Would they go at each other's throats? Where was he going to lunch? What was he to wear? What the hell was he thinking about what he was to wear? What was she going to wear? Would he become attracted to this woman? What would the Council think if he did? What if it was to be a secret relationship? WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

Obi-Wan tripped and hit the wall. He rubbed the back of his head and made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat. It was…11:59 AM. He immediately sprang to his feet and took off at a fast walk down the corridor to the main entrance. As soon as the front door was in view, it swung open and there they were. He mentally was having a spaz. However, Obi-Wan kept his cool and sauntered neatly over to the three. The little ones curtsied politely and spoke in broken unison, "Thank you for having us, Master Kenobi."

The Jedi was quite taken aback. He hadn't expected the two girls to be so…polite with strangers. They spoke articulately so he could hear every last sound in the words. He bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure. Right this way, m'ladies." He held out a hand, as if inviting them in. In his chest, his heart was pounding wildly. He seemed so cool and collected on the outside though.

Walking at the dainty little daughters' pace and just behind them so he was still visible, he guided them into the room where the younglings of around 4 and 5 began building their knowledge of the ship's parts by playing in one that had the engine disabled. It wasn't a terribly large ship, but it was big enough to fill up a very large room. He noted how neat and fragile they looked in their knee-length pink dresses embroidered in yellow flowers. They had their hair braided into two braids on either side of their heads with white bows at the end, holding the golden blonde locks in their twisted form. They had on little white sandals and white socks with frills around the tops. They looked like…baby dolls. They were so perfect with their rosy, slightly chubby cheeks and long lashes. Their proud mother walked behind them.

Obi-Wan's heart nearly stopped when he really took in Sanura. If it wasn't for his will to live, he might have fallen over and died. He had forgotten how…elegant and classy she was and yet how normal she dressed. She wore an ankle-length white skirt that was quite flowy and moved like it was waving in the breeze with every step she took. A belt of large, leather circles embroidered in the same yellow flowers hung low on her hips and without belt loops. Her feet had brown sandals on them. Very simple sandals. Nothing like 5 inch stilettos. Her shirt was very natural. It was a tan-colored v-neck three-quarter sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath, hiding everything that would have been showing had she not worn it. It had no designs on it, and it really brought the belt out. Her hair was in its natural state of gentle, pale blonde curls. Her eyes…oh…her eyes…but oh….her eyebrows. Anywho, her eyes had a light blue powder above them that brought out the paleness of the green. Her long, blonde lashes had no artificial lengtheners. Her eyes were lined in a brown, thin line that made them really…noticeable. And pretty. Her nose…was her nose…Her lips were covered in a simple gloss. Her skin glowed as usual and it was even paler than he remembered. Oh she was beautiful. Obi-Wan snapped out of his trance.

"Young Jedi!" He announced to the room of screeching and running boys. They immediately skidded to a stop on their little heels and turned to listen to the Mater Jedi. "You have two new playmates for today. This," he gestured towards the smaller of the two and most certainly the more fragile, "is Naomi. And this, " he gestured towards the slightly taller one, "Is Savannah. Play nice." He had a slightly warning tone in his voice. With a raise of his eyebrows and a steady, firm gaze, Obi-Wan turned on his heel, offering a polite hand to Sanura. She took it with elegance to it. She was so small compared to Obi-Wan standing at a mere five feet.

"Where to, Ms. Palette?"

"First, please, call me Sanura. Secondly, just a little pub down the street. If your duties call, it'll be just a short drive away!" She flashed a large, silly grin. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit at it.

"Thank you for…keeping that in mind."

"No problem. We're takin' the Kick Ass Cruiser. Okay? Okay."

Obi-Wan was not given a chance to answer. He was given a light push into the beat up ship.

"Buckle up, Obi-Wan!" Sanura buckled her safety belt and quickly turned the ship on. Obi-Wan was tossed forward before he could even buckle up. Then to the left he was tossed and into Sanura.

"Sorry! Sorry sorry." He apologized over and over again. He didn't quite move yet.

Playfully, Sanura gave his head a little push up. "I know it's tempting just to lay there, but I gotta drive honey."

"Honey?"

"I call everyone honey, sweetie, doll, sugar. Don't start feelin' special." She stood up as high as she could, searching for a parking space. "AHA! THERE'S ONE!" She swerved the car the left again, and Obi-Wan held on to something to the right. He didn't fall into Sunara's lap this time. Quickly turning the ship off, she unbuckled and flicked a switch, which opened both doors and stepped out. "Have a fun drive?" She gave a short, mischievous wink.

Obi-Wan felt odd. He couldn't tell if he was nervous, content or what-the-who. He had no idea what he was feeling. He turned his head slightly in the opposite direction and smoothed his hair back. Sanura laughed.

"I'll take that as a no."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It wasn't the most enjoyable experience I've ever had."

She smiled.

Obi-Wan's defenses slowly lowered. Perhaps he could relax. Chill out. Drink a tall, cool Budweiser! (A/N: XD)

"Welcome to Pete's Pub. What a unique name, huh?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, lovely name. I'm sure there are only about…hmm…one million two hundred ninety two thousand three hundred and two of Pete's Pub in the galaxy."

Sanura stared. "Really…articulate and particular, huh?"

The Jedi scratched the back of his neck. "You could say that." He opened the door to the pub and was immediately greeted by the sound of glass, heavy plates being set on tables and mugs of beer being slid across a counter top. Then he heard Sanura yell at the top of her lungs, "PETE! Yeah, HEY! I'VE GOT A FRIEND! WE'RE GONNA SIT ON THE PATIO, OK? OK!"Then he heard a loud "OK! I'll BE RIGHT WITCHA SANURA!"

"Right this way, Master Kenobi."Her pale green gaze met his brown eyes and made them follow hers wherever they went. She grabbed a couple menus from a box and made her way through the relatively empty pub and out the back door. She opened the door for him and a large beam of natural light blinded him. He squinted and stepped out. It was a cement patio with black, well sculpted, iron tables and chairs. Each table had a little colorful plant on it and a set of silverware wrapped up in a cloth napkin. It was surprisingly nice for a Pete's Pub.

Sanura tossed Obi-Wan a thick, slightly heavy menu. "They've got EVERYTHING in it. Seriously. You want ribs? You get ribs. You want champagne? You get champagne. It's CRAZY!" She quickly slid the menu away from her. "And I want ribs and a beer. So I shall get ribs and a beer."

He laughed. "Umm…I guess…I'll have…ribs and a water…" His eyes wandered over the page of small printed dishes. Some he hadn't even heard of. Some he wish he didn't hear of. (Or in this case read of.) For example: THE BIG B.O. Buffalo Organs coated in a delicious sauce made of the finest herbs and bananas. The thought sent a shiver up his spine. He pointed this out to Sanura. She immediately shrieked in laughter and "EW EW EW EW EW's!"

The Pete fellow toddled on out of the door. He was actually a very tall, thin man with long black hair and a pair of thin glasses and a lip ring. This surprised Obi-Wan. He had expected a very…thick man with a red face from drinking. They quickly placed their orders, got their drinks and began to go into a deep conversation about their philosophy of life.

Sanura began. "My philosophy on life? Hmm…life is like…life is like an hourglass glued to the table. You can't turn it over and start over fresh. So live while you can. Seize the moment. Be crazy. Fall in love and don't be afraid of love. If one is forbidden from love or living life as it should be lived, do it anyways! However…my philosophy isn't the greatest in the world. It was actually the result of Savannah. So…then I had to get married and then after 'seizing the moment' two more times, there's Naomi and the little one is Christine."

Obi-Wan laughed at this. Sanura noted that he had a lovely laugh. She wished she could get him to laugh more often. He responded seriously though. "What happened to their father?"

Sanura sighed and rested her head in her hand. "He died. He got shot by some anonymous crazy kid on crack or something on his way home from work. He was Verdi Jade's manager. That's why the guy laughed when you and Anakin asked who I was. Everyone who goes there knows who I am."

The Jedi Master seemed moved by this. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to pry but…when did this happen?"

"About…two years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. What's in the past is in the past. After all, yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery, and today's a gift. That's why they call it the present!" She smiled at the old quote. "I love that quote. It goes along with my whole 'seize the moment' philosophy." Sanura rocked back on her chair and used her fingers to quote "seize the moment."

Soon enough, their food arrived. Sanura was actually intoxicated a bit. No one would ever know, though. Quickly, she patted Pete on the shoulder and asked for another beer. He looked at her as if to say, "you sure, hon?" She shooed him off. He quickly returned with another one and took the empty bottle off to the recycle bin.

"SO Mister Jedi Master Kenobi! What's YOUR story?" Her words were beginning to become a TAD bit slurred. It was barely noticeable.

Obi-Wan immediately noticed this. This was turning out to be…awkward. He was soon enough going to be stuck with a drunk woman whom he barely even knew. "Oh, nothing special! Umm…" He had to think of something fast! "Is that a good beer?"

Sanura nodded. "Oh yeah! The best around! Why? Want some?" She offered him the bottle.

Obi-Wan mentally went 'PERFECT! She totally fell for it!' He said, however, "Sure." Actually, he despised beer. He much preferred more civilized things like…a nicely aged Merlot or an ice cold Chardonnay occasionally. He took the bottle warily. Sanura did not notice in the least bit. He took a sip. Not really a sip. A gulp. So that she wouldn't do anymore harm. And then another. It was finished. He set the bottle down. "Oh! That was…tasty." Mentally he was spitting it out and drinking water like crazy.

"Really? Here…I'll get you one. PE-"

"Really, that's ok. I just wanted to try it. So that…um next time I'll be sure to get it."

"OH! Awesome! A next time? I just love lunch at pubs. They're so much fun! I'll be SURE to call you up and take you some place else next time! Maybe you can choose next. Something tells me this isn't your cup of tea!" She was waving her hands around wildly along with her words.

Obi-Wan remembered the children. The color drained from his face. "Are you finished?" He realized how rude that sounded but shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah. Long done. I was just waiting for you! You slow poke!"

"How about I take you home?"

"Oh that'd be dandy."

"Well…just…hold on a second. I'll pay. It's the least I can do." He swiftly lay out more than enough money. "Now, come along."

Sanura attempted to get up, but was clearly unsteady.

"Do you want some help?"

She rubbed her temples. "Y-yeah…Oh my gosh…Obi-Wan I'm so sorry…This wasn't…I got so carried away…oh gosh…I'm so sorry!" Tears welled up into her pale green eyes.

It was almost more than Obi-Wan could stand. "No, no. Just let me take care of you." He wrapped her arm over his shoulders. She actually attempted to support herself unlike some of the people he had helped before. However, crying and walking drunk at the same time was not something that Sanura was any good at.

HEY! He was a Jedi Master! What made him think he couldn't carry a lady? Nothing! She looked underweight for a five foot woman. "Oh. Hold on tight. And UP we go." He picked her all the way up. Pete stood, shocked, staring. Obi-Wan mouthed "I PAID," to him. Pete nodded and gave a thumbs up. Obi-Wan sighed. Sanura's head was supported by the crook of his arm and her back by the rest. Her heaving sobs made her whole body rattle.

All he could hear was "Oh, Obi-Wan…I'm so sorry! So…so…sorry…sorry. My fault…damn…Pete…cut off…" and then it was all muffled cries. Maneuvering carefully out the door, he set her carefully in the passenger seat of the Kick Ass Cruiser like she was a china doll. He set her fragile head against the head rest and quickly ran over to the other side of the ship and without any troubles turned it on. He made slow, wide turns, careful not to unsettle Sanura. She had stopped her sobbing but was now very…disheveled. He quickly parked the beat up ship outside of the Jedi Temple and turned to Sanura. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" She shook her head as if saying "not good at all!" Not knowing what to do, he wiped away the smeared eyeliner. Thankfully, she had no mascara on that would make a complete mess. (A/N: That was me, not Obi-Wan! I promise!) Her neatly re-arranged the curls so they didn't looked quite as messy. Her lips were…ruined. He took a large leap for Jedi Knights longing to be involved romantically and wiped away the excess gloss that had smeared off onto his cloak while he had been carried her gently with his thumb. She smiled weakly. "Thank you so much. Just…don't tell the girls anything…please. Oh God, Obi-Wan! I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry." He simply patted her head gently and stroked her face. She desperately needed someone to be there. He could tell. This was the reason the Force was weak with her.

"There's no need to worry. I'll be here for you, Sanura."

She smiled again. "Well go get the girls." She spoke in a more motherly fashion now. He could tell she was trying to become more like a mother again. She was trying so hard.

Obi-Wan exited the vehicle and strode boldly inside to get the two girls. He swiftly entered the room where he had left them. He found Anakin sitting with them, the two girls on either side of him, dreamily gazing up at him, and the little boys were listening intently to his story of how he had saved Obi-Wan for the seventh time. The second Naomi and Savannah saw Obi-Wan, they sprang up and rushed to him. They looked up at him with their big green eyes and pleaded, "Could we come back again Master Kenobi? PLEASE!" He smiled and nodded. Of course they could come back! He felt as if their mother was now his responsibility. Naomi took his left hand and Savannah took his right. They waved goodbye to Anakin and the boys. They all waved back and shouted "Goodbye!"

He walked slowly at their pace and asked them if they had a good time. Of course they had. That bunch of boys were a fun little group. And with Anakin telling an embarrassing story of how he saved Obi-Wan, they were bound to want to come back again. They seemed to not notice at all that their mother had not come in to get them.

As soon as they reached the parking lot, Obi-Wan opened the door for them and they piled in the back. They each kissed their mother on the cheek who smiled back at them. She seemed to be trying so hard for them not to notice. She was actually doing a pretty good job. Obi-Wan flew them swiftly back to their humble apartment. He helped Sanura up the stairs and down the hallway. She ordered the girls to go to bed for their afternoon nap. They obeyed. Obi-Wan guided her to her room and helped her with the sheets and comforter. She really appreciated it. The baby sitter, Mion, nodded, knowing immediately what was going on and left. "She was great, Ms. Palette!" she yelled as she exited.

Obi-Wan heard Naomi and Savannah yell, "MOMMY! WE CAN'T SLEEP!" Sanura sighed and reached out to pat his cheek. "Obi-Wan…please…could you please sing them to sleep?"

He was speechless. "M-me? I'm sorry but I'm not a sing-"

"Please?"

He sighed. "Alright…"

And he did. It seemed to work. He simply hummed the only lullaby he knew over and over again softly…softly. They drifted to sleep quickly.

He quietly exited their room and went back into Sanura's. He found her fast asleep, facing upwards. "Good afternoon, Sanura." And with that he laid a gentle, friendly kiss upon her forehead."

**A/N: GOOD LORD! THAT TOOK FOREVER! But it certainly was worth it. I think I did an excellent job with this one. –is all proud- Saw Episode III for the second time this evening. –is all proud again!-**


	4. CHAPTER 4

A/N: AHHH! NEW REVIEWER! Many many thanks to Aldawen Eldartari! Yes, I wanted little Obi to be awkward and cute, so I made him awkward and cute! That is the beauty of fanfiction. –hands a cookie- They're chocolate chip! SQUEE!

The next morning, General Kenobi walked briskly from his quarters and headed towards the front door of the Jedi Temple. He was stopped, however, by Anakin with a mischievous look upon his face. He continued to block Obi-Wan's path. "So…how did your little date go, master?"

Obi-Wan smacked his own forehead. "It WASN'T a date, Anakin. It was a thank-you. And it had its faults." He began to push past Anakin.

"Whoah…whoah! Now what faults were there? Come on! You can't leave me in the dark here! I want to know what happened and when it happened!" He had a pleading tone to his voice that nearly made Obi-Wan give in.

"I'll tell you about it whenever I get back."

"Fine." Anakin pouted a bit.

Obi-Wan strode out of the temple, hopped into his Starfighter and with a simple flick of a switch, he was on his way to Sanura's apartment…Just to check on her. Of course, he probably wouldn't see her again after this. WAIT. Yes he was. He promised Naomi and Savannah they could come back to the temple. He mentally slapped himself. How could he have said no to them though? He gripped the steering wheel and veered it to the right. Ta-da! He was at the apartment building. Attempting to exit the Starfighter quickly, he forgot to unbuckle his seat belt and soon found he wasn't going anywhere unless he unbuckled. However, it was a bit difficult to get back up if his head was inches away from the asphalt and his feet were nearly hitting the top of the roof of his ship. With a little use of the force, he maneuvered himself back to his seat properly and unbuckled totally smoothly.

THEN he exited the vehicle.

He ran up each flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was anxious to see how she was doing. As soon as he was outside of the door to her apartment, he was sure he could hear slightly loud music and a vacuum cleaner raging on. Then he heard a shout, "NO! NO! NO! Honey! Don't put your little sister's shoe up the vacuum cleaner! NAOMI!" Then a squeal and a laugh out of the little girl. He knocked loudly.

Soon enough the door swung upon. And low and behold, there was Sanura in extremely oversized pajama pants that were rolled several times yet still dragged across the floor with little sheep printed on them. Her shirt was an oversized, baggy black t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. Her feet were bare and so was her face of all make up. "Hey! Um…sorry…we're just cleaning up this place." The baby on her hip and encircled by her arm squealed out of delight and Naomi in her other arm was holding the vacuum cleaner's handle. She quickly nearly shrieked in delight and squealed "MASTER KENOBI!"

Obi-Wan was not prepared for this.

Savannah, however, had different ideas. She walked straight up to him and gave him one of the biggest hugs he had ever received from someone her size about his waist. That was as high as her arms could reach, after all. Naomi had a fit and pouted. "I want a hug toooooo!" She struggled free from her mother's embrace and requested to be picked up by raising her arms to the Jedi Knight.

Jedi Knights don't do this sort of thing normally.

Actually, as far as I'm concerned they don't do it at all unless it is absolutely positively necessary.

Obi-Wan did it anyways.

He picked up the little girl by underneath her arms and carried her as he had carried Sanura just the afternoon before. "And how are you?"

"Good. How are YOU?"

"I'm just fine. Thank you for asking."

"You knoooow Master Kenobi. Mommy says that she finds you awfully handsome."

The color immediately drained from Sanura's face.

She nearly dropped the baby trying to pry Naomi from Obi-Wan. He pulled her away.

"No, no Ms. Palette. Allow her to go on. And as you were saying, Naomi?"

"Well. She said she doesn't exactly care for how bland you dress, but she supposes it is simply the Jedi way. She says it's actually quite…um…flattering on you!"

"And what else did she say?" He kept her cradled gently in the arms that had done some major kicking ass recently and began to walk around the foyer of the apartment.

Sanura was about to have a fit. Storming off, she put Christine (the baby) in her play pen and went immediately back into the foyer. She stood there, fuming as Naomi repeated everything her mother had said about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Is that all?"

"Yup!" She seemed awfully proud of herself for remembering so much.

"Well you're mighty advanced for your age, Naomi. You know that?"

She nodded. "Mommy says so too."

He set her down and shooed her off, telling her to go check on her little sister. Savannah did the same.

Sanura was on the edge of tears out of embarrassment and anger. "Oh, Obi-Wan. I'm so sorry! She gets so carried away and repeats everything she hears with such eg-"

"Was it true?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Was it true?" He repeated himself calmly.

"Well…"

He waited.

"Umm…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, yeah."

He smiled. "Don't think anything of it."

"Seriously? You're gonna let me off the hook that easily?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms. "Well…no. Sort of in between."

She sighed. "Well…it's a shame you're a Jedi."

Obi-Wan took this offensively. "What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't that mean you can't fall in love? Or be with a woman?"

"Well…yes."

"What a pity. I just lost all interest."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding!"

She seemed to be doing much better. Not a hang-over kind of person, he supposed.

"Well I came to check on you. Are you feeling ok?" His tone turned serious.

"Yes. MUCH better. Thank you so much. I can't express how sorry I am. The girls had a fabulous time and told ALL the stories Anakin told."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm positive." She flashed him a big, healthy smile. "Hey! How about we go to lunch again? Kind of…start over."

Obi-Wan felt unsure about it. "Well…"

"Oh, please. It's really the least I can do! I totally messed everything up!"

"Uh…sure…I'll pick you up though."

"Okay. Here at…say…13:30?"

"That sounds good. See you then. Oh-"

"Yes?"

"I pick the restaurant."

Sanura laughed. "Ok. Bye then…" She trailed off and looked up into that dreamy…UM brown, dark gaze of his. It really did suck that he was a Jedi. But…some rules were meant to be brok-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick, whiskery-feeling kiss on her cheek from Obi-Wan.

"Well…I'll see you th-then. Bye." She stuttered a bit. That was totally uncalled for…but delightfully nice.

"Goodbye, Sanura. I'll see you then."

**A/N: SHORTER, I know. But cuter? TOTALLY! Well, I just want those who are reading this and are like WTF? I thought this was supposed to be drama! Not humor! It's going to have humor in it and drama. Humor and drama must learn how to share. –hands a cookie- There. Now you will shut up. Remember, ONLY nice things in the reviews: ) just thought I'd make that clear again.**


End file.
